justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Kenwall Heavy Rescue
The Kenwall Heavy Rescue is the fire truck in Just Cause 2. Description It's an American-style fire truck that is said to resemble a modern Pierce Lance fire truck. In the PC version, the emergency lights and siren can be activated by pressing "Q". On the console versions, this is pressing the left stick. It only ever spawns in red, like most real firetrucks do. The cabin can accomodate at least 4 people. It looks like there's a water pump built into the trucks middle section. The rear end is composed of equipment cabinets. There is an extendable 4-section ladder on the top, which doesn't actually work in the game. There's a water pipe built into the ladder system, which would probably extend with the ladder. The maximum height/length of the ladder cannot exceed that of about 3 sections, but that's perfectly fine for any buildings in the small towns where most of these trucks are parked. Performance Very much like the URGA-9380, the Kenwall Heavy Rescue stays true to its name. It's a huge, heavy vehicle with a low top speed and only slightly better handling than an URGA, but plenty of torque, thanks to its massive engine. It's one of the best ways to tow cars and can be used for the Wrecking Ball Achievement quite efficiently in small settlements. Unlike most vehicles, it doesn't drift at high speeds. It's very difficult to stop when it's moving down a steep hill, so ramming vehicles head-on is a funny but quick way of "braking". Despite its toughness, letting it crash into a gas station can make it explode if all pumps are destroyed in one crash. Any small vehicle like a Tuk-Tuk Laa or ATV will be blown away if hit at high speed and also if the truck is going downhill. Locations All are green-marked unless specified otherwise. *Kota Pantai Kuala - Town in Pelaut Archipelago. *Pekan Lalang Liar - Town in Pelaut Archipelago. Red-marked. *Pekan Kesuma - Town in Selatan Archipelago. Red-marked. *Pekan Buah Melambak - Town in Panau Tengah Bay. *Pekan Teluk Tengah - Town in Panau Tengah Bay. *Teluk Permata - Small airport in West Tanah Raya. *Provided for the Race "Emergency Call", at the southern end of the Panau City Financial District. It can normally never be seen in traffic, but there are some Modifications for the PC version of the game, that make rare vehicles like this one appear in traffic. Trivia *The name "Kenwall" is a parody of the real-life "Kenworth" - an american company that makes firetrucks among other trucks. *About the siren: **In the beta, the truck might have had a different siren. As seen in the "Fire Truck VS. Jet" trailer. **The beta siren sounds similar to the siren used for Mafia II's police car. **This is one of only two vehicles with a siren that is not the Panau Military siren. The other is the Vaultier Patrolman. **You can keep the sirens on even after exiting the vehicle by going into a stunt position and jumping off. This works with every vehicle in Just Cause 2 equipped with a siren. *There are some Modifications that add this as well as other rare vehicles into the usual road traffic. *This is the only civilian emergency vehicle in the game. Just Cause also has only one civilian emergency vehicle: MacNamara Emergency III - an ambulance. This tradition is carried on in Just Cause 3 by the Stria Switzo Ambulance. *The Vaultier Patrolman was going to be a civilian police car before the Panau Police Department was cut from the game. It has the same siren as this vehicle but is not likely an emergency vehicle. *It's actually possible that the truck was purchased by the Panau Military from the United States and is not actually used for firefighting services. Perhaps it is used for riot control, as modern riot police use vehicles equipped with water cannons. Evidence to support this includes: **The truck has no decals of any kind, suggesting that after it was purchased the local fire department decals of the town or city in the US where it served were removed. **It only appears at a few locations, all of which have a nearby military presence. **The truck is of American origin. **There is no evidence that suggests a Panau Fire Department in the game. *The lack of official symbols could also be explained by the Panau fire department being a volunteer service. *The truck's name in the Spanish version is "Unidad de rescate Kenwall" which literally means "Kenwall Rescue Unit". Gallery Kenwall Heavy Rescue Front view.png|Front view, with sirens on. Kenwall Heavy Rescue Rear view.png|Rear view. Kenwall Heavy Rescue Front.png|Front bumper view. Kenwall Heavy Rescue Back.png|Back view. Kenwall Heavy Rescue Left side.png|Left side view. Kenwall Heavy Rescue Right side.png|Right side view. Videos Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content